A True Fighter
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: A girl is out for blood and Huey just wants to be left alone. With a crazed girl after him, will he ever get peace?
1. Chapter 1

A True Fighter

Huey held his stomach and glared at his opponent. A girl around his age was standing over him with a smirk. Her hazel eyes held a bit of insanity in her heated gaze. Huey frowned as he tried to push himself up but couldn't. He realized that she hit the pressure points on his legs. The girl placed a hand on the side of her cheek and smirk. Huey got tried of her cocky attitude,

"You're going to go down. Just like the others."

"I really doubt that." She hissed at him

She walked over to him and placed her foot on the side of his face, pressing it hard and making him wince. A small whistle pasted her full lips as she pressed on his face harder,

"This is the guy who beat my dad? Pathetic."

With that she took her foot off him and took a step back before kicking him in the face.

* * *

"Wait, wait, hold up! Are you serious, man?" Riley laughed

Huey glared at him as Granddad placed a steak on his eye. Granddad gave a concerned look,

"Are you sure boy? You got your ass kicked by a girl and admitting to it."

"You know that if that was me I would have beat that bitch up…." said Riley as he gave quick jabs in the air, "Or lie about that shit."

Huey frowned, "You're not helping."

Riley gave a shrug before stretching out and letting out a yawn, "I still would had beat the bitch up or at least slap her in the tits."

Huey rolled his eyes, "What about Luna?"

Riley stared at him and mumbled under his breath, "Bitch got long legs."

"I can't hear you."

"I SAID THAT PSYCHO BITCH GOT SOME LONG ASS LEGS!" he shouted

"Alright you two…" Granddad stood between the two of them, "Huey you can't compare your fight to our fight with Luna! She's a killer kung fu wolf bitch who does the kamaha!"

Huey opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say after that. Riley scratched head and smirk,

"Was she at least cute?"

He stared at him, "She kicked my ass. Why the hell would I check her out?"

"Luna was fine too."

Huey groaned before jumping out of his seat and storm to the stairs. Granddad growled,

"BOY PICK UP THIS STEAK!"

But all he heard were footsteps running up the stairs. Riley chuckled,

"Huey's a pussy bitch nigga."

Granddad just shook his head, hoping that whatever happened Huey would be alright.

* * *

Huey gave a deep frown as he looked at himself in the mirror. His afro had a dent on one side, his left eye was black, and it was still hard to walk. Thinking back to the fight he didn't know how it started. Who was this chick's father and why the hell he got defeated by him so easily if his daughter could kick his ass. He shook his head and tried to push the disappointment into the back of his head. Who ever she was, she's going down. All Huey had to worry about now was how hard his training would be.

* * *

I always wanted to do a Boondocks fic. Riley and my brother act the same but Riley has corn rolls and my bro doesn't. So I hope you like it, please review. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

A True Fighter

Huey was standing outside in front of his house on a perfect Sunday morning. The beads of sweat ran down his cheek as he placed his fist in the air. He was angry. Angry that he lost a fight, angry that he lost in his home turf and he was angry that he lost to a girl. But the girl wasn't really the problem; he just wanted someone to blame his stuff on.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

He gave three quick jabs the oak tree that sat in his yard. His knuckles started to sting with pain but he didn't mind. The green and yellow leaves fell with each of his strikes to the ground. Riley stood behind him and watched,

"You can kick a trees ass but not a girl's!"

Huey looked back for a second then turned his attention back to the tree, giving it a round house kick. He let out a breath then got back into his fighting stance. Riley sighed, it was weird to see his brother like this but then again why did he give a fuck? He walked over to him and leaned against the side of the tree with his arms folded over his white wife beater. Huey stepped back and gave four quick kicks to the tree. Riley looked at him for a minute and said,

"Why you letin this broad get into your brain man?"

Huey kept swing at the tree, "I don't know."

"You know that I ain't with this Dr. Phil bullshit."

"Then don't try."

Riley looked at him for a few more seconds then pushed himself off the tree,

"Oh come on man, I can kick this tree's ass too." Riley pulled up jeans by the legs and got into a fighting stance, "See I'm gonna whip that ass now."

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Riley fell to the ground and rolled around while holding his injured hand. Huey smirked and Riley noticed it,

"That ain't funny nigga!"

Huey just shook his head, "Have fun."

When Huey started walking to the house he could hear Riley growl at him.

"You gay Huey!"

* * *

Huey stood in the kitchen with a glass of water. He placed it on the counter and watched the water droplets fall along its side.

"What you doing boy?"

Huey turned around and wrinkled his face in disgust. It was noon and Granddad was still in only a towel. He shivered but shook it off. Granddad walked to the counter beside him and said,

"You ain't gonna kill her are you?"

"No, maybe wound but not kill."

Granddad opened his mouth but closed it, rethinking about what he was going to say but he deiced to change the subject.

"So boy, how was school."

Huey leaned against the counter, "Same ole, same ole. We're support to have a new student tomorrow."

"Really? A boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet but it seems that who ever it is black."

Granddad gave a confused look, "Why you say that?"

"Because Uncle Ruckus was saying that there was gonna be another porch monkey ridin his bus."

Granddad slapped his forehead and muttered under his breath,

"I'm gonna what to talk to him about that."

Huey shrugged, "It's just how he is."

"But he doesn't have to be an asshole about it." Granddad said while running his hand over his face, "So what you doin today?"

"More training."

"Just don't kill yourself; I'll bury your ass in the backyard if you do."

"I can't promise that Granddad."

* * *

That night he had a dream about what happened that day when he fought her.

_He stood in the playground of his school with a crumpled piece of paper in hand. The paper read, 'Duel' in Japanese, which definably caught his attention. He looked around and saw no one was here. He gave an angry breathe and began to walk away but then he heard a girl laugh. He turned around to see a girl standing there. Her brownish-black hair was pulled into a pony tail and her goldish brown eyes stared daggers at him. He threw the paper in the air and frowned,_

"_I don't fight girls."_

_She cocked her head to the side and smirked, "Then this will be easy for me."_

_She got into a fighting stance with her hands out as if she going to claw his eyes out. He just stood there and watched her as if she was an idiot. The last thing he wanted was a cat fight with some crazy broad. She bent down then disappeared, his eyes widened as he looked around but then he place his hands of in front of himself. He looked at her and saw that her nails were an inch away from his eyes, when pushed her back she landed on all four and glared at him. He pulled down his shirt and got into a fighting stance,_

"_Why do you want to fight me?"_

"_Because of you my father have dishonor."_

_He stared at her as he tried to think back to all the people he fought and defended but she didn't give him a chance to let him think about as she lunged at him and thrusted her fingers in his left arm. He jumped away before she could do anything else but noticed that she didn't do any damage. There was no pain but no that he thought about it he's whole left arm wasn't working. He looked down at his arm but jumped over the girl as she threw a punch at him. _

'_Damn it.'_

_He knew that he got too cocky that he didn't bring a weapon. This was what he gets. She came again but he could dodge in time and she poked six different areas in his leg and watched him fall to the ground. He fell with an ooffa and wince when he landed on his right arm. He looked up at her and frowned. She smiled back at him,_

"_I'm Amila Jones."_

_He wrinkled his face in anger, "Why are you telling me this?"_

_She placed her fingers under her hair and flipping it, "So you know who defended you."_

_He held his stomach and hissed, tired of her cocky attitude,_

"_You're going to go down. Just like the others."_

"_I really doubt that." She hissed at him_

_She walked over to him and placed her shoe on his face and pressed down hard, laughing as he winced in pain,_

"_This is the guy who beat my dad? Pathetic."_

_She took her foot off him and took a step back,_

"_Night Huey Freeman."_

_With that she kicked him in the face._

* * *

"BOY WAKE UP!"

Huey jumped out of his bed and looked around for any dangers but all he saw was Granddad standing by the doorway,

"Time for school."

Huey let out a huff as he walked toward the door and passed Granddad. Revenge had been on his mind all night but right now all he had on his mind was that he needed to pee.

* * *

Thanks for reading I would like to thank KODFreak and theartistist95 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

A True Fighter

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Huey sighed with annoyance as he walked off the bus and onto the school's steps.

"Nigga be grateful to the white man for let yo little monkey ass come to school here with all these white lil angels, little monkey bastard!" He heard Uncle Ruckus shout behind him

Huey rolled his eyes as he tighten his fist around the straps of his backpack, walking into the school with a smaller chip on his shoulder. He walked through the crowded hallway and sighed as he made it to the classroom. Once he walked inside he saw a tall, pale, blond haired woman sitting behind a big oak tree desk giving him a nervous smile.

"Hello Huey!" She said in a oh so chipper voice

"Hi Ms. Hucklebee." he said boredly

Her dark blue eyes shinnied with happiness. From what? Huey thought for a second then dropped it. He didn't exactly care but her chipperness kind of bothered him. Other times when he walked in the room she would always give a sad look saying it not fair that he was the only Negro boy in her class.

'The new student was coming to this class.' Thought before walking to the back of the classroom

He took a seat next to a heavy set red haired boy. The boy looked over at him and smirked,

"I heard you got your ass kicked by a girl."

Huey placed his backpack on his desk, ignoring the boy as he unzipped the bag. The boy frowned, taking a pink eraser off his desk and throwing it at Huey's head. Huey just continue to ignore the boy and pulled out some books, laying them out on the table. The boy again threw another eraser but this time Huey caught it in his hand without even looking at him. The boy's jaw dropped and green eyes widened in surprise as Huey threw the eraser back at him and it landed right into his mouth.

"HUEY FREEMAN!" shouted Ms. Hucklebee, her face turning red

Huey gave a triumph small smirk before turning back to stuffing his books in his desk.

'It was going to be a long day.'

After a good five minutes, class started and Ms. Hucklebee looked too excited for words. She stood in front of her desk and brushed off the invisible wrinkles out of her black skirt. The door slowly opened and everyone started whispering as the person walked into the classroom. Huey's eyes widen as he watched her walk to the teacher, she turned and faced the students with a smile,

"My name is Amila Jones."

Ms. Hucklebee turned her around and started pinching her cheeks,

"Aw you look so cute." She cooed

Amila looked as if she had lost her mind and said softly,

"Isn't this a professional environment?"

Ms. Hucklebee frozed for a second but then gain her composer and coughed into her hand,

"This is the new student Huey."

Huey gave a low pitch growl in replied. Amila smiled as she saw him. Huey looked at her up and down, wondering what she was playing at. She was here for him; he knew that but why go so far as to go to the same school as him. It was so...cliche. Then she mouthed to him,

'Hello Huey.'

* * *

Huey was right. It was the longest day in history to him. The teacher kept placing that monster with him and Amila was playing the sweet little angel. It annoyed him to no end. Then he felt someone jump on his back.

"Damn nigga! You seen that broad!" He heard Riley shout as he landed beside him

"I tried not too."

Riley took a step and faced his brother, "Are you 'fo serious?"

Huey raised an eyebrow to him, "New saying?"

"I mean that broad was…look it's her!"

There she was standing a few feet away from us with a blond haired girl standing next to her, both laughing like a pack of hyenas. Her hazel eyes fell on Huey for a second and he swore that she smirked at him. She gave a huge smile and said,

"Hi Huey! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Riley looked at him and asked, "What would she want with a gay ass nigga like you?"

* * *

"What game are you playing at Amila?" Huey asked with his arms crossed on his chest

She called him back to where it all began. The playground. She just stood there and gave him a sweet smile as he glared back at her.

"What game are you talking about Huey?"

Riley looked at both of them in confusion, "What the hell is goin on Huey? Help me, help you."

"You wanna know why?" Huey growled, "This was the girl who fought me."

Both Riley and Amila looked shocked. Riley looked her you and down before saying,

"Pfft. She looks as if she can't fight out of a plastic bag Huey."

Amila took a step back and placed a hand over her mouth, looking as if she was going to cry. Huey was getting sick off her acting; he ran towards her and balled his fist up. Riley screamed,

"THE HELL YOU DOIN?"

Huey gave a swing but then he felt something strike him in the stomach and he flew back, hitting the fence that was a couple of feet away from them. He bounced off the fence and landed with an oomph on the green grass. Riley dropped his jaw as he looked from Huey to Amila, but then he got into a fighting stance.

"And I liked yo ass too."

He ran towards her and threw a few punches at her but she dodged them with ease. When he noticed that he wasn't making process with that then he reached behind him, pulling his gun from his pants and aimed it at her. She gave him an innocent doey eyed look but Riley frowned,

"That shit don't fly with me bitch."

He was about to pull the trigger but then she disappeared. He looked around until he heard Huey shout,

"RUN RILEY!"

Riley turned to his brother and asked, "WHAT?"

But it was too late. He left something hit him under his chin, making him fly back. Huey grinned his teeth and growled,

"Damn it!"

Riley felled hard to the ground. He's head started to pulse with pain. He focus on trying to look up but all he could see was the darkness from the corner of his eyes that were starting to move in. Amila stood over Riley and placed her hands in her jean pockets and smiled,

"I liked you too. But you got knocked the fuck out!"

With that she walked past him and laughed out loud. Huey watched her careful and growled,

"She just made her funeral."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to thank KODfreak for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

A True Fighter

Huey and Riley stood in an office staring at the back of the big black chair, hoping to get advice…at least Riley was. They told the man, who was sitting in the seat, the whole story and waited for a reply.

"So what do you want me to do with this girl?" the man asked

"Kick that bitch's ass!" Shouted Riley as he held an ice pack under his chin

Earlier that morning he screamed bloody murder when he saw what happened to his face and vowed to get his revenge. The swelling under his chin hurted like hell and he wanted to bust a cap in that bitch but he couldn't find her. So his best bet was to send a man who was like an assassin, someone who had dealt with war before.

"Are you gonna help us or not?"

The man turned around in the seat and smirked, "Fine."

And that man for the job was Ed Wuncler. Ed looked at Huey and gave a confused look at Riley.

"She kicked his ass too?"

Riley gave a disappointed sigh and Huey flicked him in the forehead. Riley yelped in surprise and rubbed his forehead, hissing,

"That was gay Huey."

Huey was agitated all morning. How was Ed going to help him when he could even do a mission right? This whole this was giving him a headache. Ed looked and saw the doubt in Huey's eyes and slammed his hands on the desk,

"I'M GONNA FIND THAT BITCH AND I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH SO STOP WORRYIN ABOUT THAT SHIT. IT'S A DONE DEAL!"

Huey stared at him and said, "Not only did she beat up Riley she got me too…"

"So true." Riley chimed in

Huey shot a glare at him but focused his attention back on Ed,

"How do you think you can defeat her if I can't?"

Ed smirked before reaching under the desk and pulled out a large machine gun, laying it on the table with a triumph smirk.

"Bitch can't dodge these."

"I truly doubt that." Huey sighed before thrusting his hands into his pocket, "She's too smart…"

"You give that bitch too much credit." Ed frowned, "Don't let hoes mess with yo mind."

Then a phone rang and Ed placed a finger up while digging through his pants pocket while there was a knock on the door at the same time. Both Huey and Riley looked towards the door and was an elder white man stick him head in the door. He gave a nervous smile but dealing with Ed, they couldn't blame him. The man gave a breath before asking,

"Mister Wuncler are you finished with the office? I need to file a few things."

Ed looked over and glared him down. The poor man was shaking in his thousand dollar shoes. Ed wrinkled his face and gave the best thug face that he could,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN HERE? DON'T YO OLD ASS SEE THAT WE IN A MEETING? YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK BOUT WHAT YOU NEED TO DO? I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK MUTHAFUCKA!"

The man gave a nod before leaving. Riley ran his fingers through his hair and mumbled under his breath,

"Messed up getting kicked out yo own office."

Ed found his phone and smiled as he started typing into it. When he was finished he placed it onto the oak desk.

"I'm doin this shit for Riley. That bitch crossed the fuckin line and needs to learn her place." He leaned back into the chair, "Let me get my partnea and you will neva see that Carrie scary lookin bitch."

"Yeah!" Shouted Riley in excitement

But Huey gave a heavy sigh. Something bad was going to happen and Ed was enough to stop it. If worst come to worst he might have to call on someone. But then again, hopefully it will never come to that point.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I really hope we get a new season of Boondocks because that show is just too good just to have three seasons. I wonder how the people in Japan are taking this show? Okay, I want to thank KODFreak and THEARTIST95 *And yes I'm a fish panda!* for the reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A True Fighter

It was a bright and sunny day but Huey wasn't in the mood for it. Today was for war and Ed had to bring his friend Rummy into this. Meaning that all hell was about to break loose. He should have learned from last time but…yeah he should have learned from last time.

Huey stood in front of a black SUV and frowned. Watching Ed and Rummy putting unnecessary weapons in the vehicle while Riley was cheering them on as if it was a race. He looked down and gave a glance at his watch. It was about time to meet her. Earlier Huey wrote a challenge letter and just wanted to use Ed and Rummy to draw her out but with things going like this…

"Let me get this straight…so you and Huey got yo' ass beat…by a little midget?" asked Rummy as he placed a AK-47 into the passenger side of the SUV

Riley shook his head, "No. A girl. This bitch knows Kung fu!"

Rummy grabbed an automatic hand gun from Ed and cocked it back,

"Well I know crazy. Does that bitch know that?"

"Guys!" Huey shouted and all head went in his direction, "It's time."

Ed smirked before straighten the black cap that was resting on his red hair,

"Time to get dis shit started!" He placed his hands on him hips and shouted, "Men, we are goin to WAR…with some little bitch. There will be CASUALTY… on that bitches' side of the field. We will WIN…with our dicks intact. We will SAY…"

Huey cleared his throat very loudly as he pointed to the black leather watch on his wrist. Ed wrinkled his face and mumbled under his breath,

"Lil' bastard didn't have to be rude. Interrupting my speech and shit."

"Yeah Huey!" Shouted Riley

Huey rolled his eyes before pulling on the collar of his long brown trench coat while letting a breath out. This needed to be perfect and with them here it won't be that way but at least he has some back up.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK…WATCH OUT!" Screamed Riley as he grabbed the wheel, turning and making the car go on the right side of the street

People were jumping from the crosswalk as they saw the black SUV flying down the street. Ed was holding a big map and asking a lot of questions while Riley gripping the sterling wheel. Frusation filled the younger boy as he noticed that Ed wasn't driving. He was in the back seat and Ed was sitting in the driver's side not doing shit by texting some random bitch that sent him a smiley face. Why ever happened to homies over hoes? Riley wanted to live and it seemed that he was the only one who cared.

"The fuck Ed, why can't you watch where the hell you goin!" Shouted Riley and then he shot a glare at Rummy, "Can a brotha get some help?"

"While for one I ain't your brother, Huey is and two we strategizen here." Rummy answered

Riley turned back for a second, hoping that he could at least get some kind if sense out of his brother but all he found was a pair of cold brown eyes staring into space. It was a look that he wasn't use to seeing on his face. Huey was the smart one, the level headed one, hell even stronger one. He stared at him a second longer, hoping that he wouldn't give into this huge nigga moment, until he heard a truck honk and his head snapped forward, turning the wheel.

"Stop yanking this damn car around." Hissed Ed, "She sendin me a smiley face with the tongue stickin out."

"Well drive the fucking car!" Riley shouted back, twitching, "THIS SO OLD BULLSHIT!"

When Riley was dealing with the car and the two in front, Huey was too wrapped up in his mind. Wondering which move he should make? What was the best move to make? This thing was starting to turn into a game. To catch a queen that was to smart to be caught. It was getting to complicated but he had a plan B. The thought of using plan B sent a shiver up he spine because he had to do something that he couldn't stand.

"A…Huey?" asked Ed, "Dis the place?"

Huey didn't reply and Ed twisted his face in anger. He got up from his seat and turned, causing Riley to scream bloody murder as they came to a close call with a bus full of deaf kids but Rummy grabbed the wheel and hissed," Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down."

Riley fell back into the polyester seat and hit Huey in his head. Still he didn't pay attention. Riley's left eye twitched with annoyance as he was about to punch him in the head but then Ed stepped on the breaks, causing Riley to fly forward and hitting the back of Rummy's seat with a yelp. Huey snapped out of his thought and looked out the windshield. Riley slowly pushed himself up and tries not to cry,

"Nice Huey, you can see a bunch of funky ass trees but you can't see if I was alright." He felt something roll down his top lip, "See! You fucked up Huey."

The car stopped in front of a wooded area and Ed turned around and smirked,

"I told you I could fine the shit."

Huey gave a nodded, "Finally. Let's end this."

"See Huey! My nose is bleeding, fuck all ya'll!" cried Riley while holding his nose

"No one really cared Riley." Said Rummy

"NO SHIT!" he snapped back

* * *

Yo, what's up! I need a break from school, it's been killing me but this panda fish is alive and some what kicking. Cooking school isn't what it's all cracked up to be. Lol. The fighting scene will be in the next chapter but I was too lazy to put it in this one. Well I want to thank KODfreak and PSYCHOxSEXY for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate. See ya soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A True Fighter

Riley frowned as he walked up the hill. Sweat rolled down his wrinkled forehead, cussing under his breath while mud and grass was caking onto his fresh new sneakers.

"Damn!"

Huey looked back at his fuming younger brother and the two idiots, with tired faces, that were trailing behind him. It wasn't his fault that he was more prepared for a long, drawn out battle while the others looked as if they were going on a camping trip. All he needed were his fist, not a fucking grill!

"AH! WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!" shouted Ed as he kicked a small rock

Rummy pulled at his straps and said, "I think we should take a break. This shit is getting heavy.

"But we took a break five minutes ago!"shouted Huey while placing his right hand on his head, "I told you guys to pack light!"

Ed looked offended and threw his huge bag on the ground, walking towards Huey as if he was going to hit him. Rummy jumped in front of Ed and sighed,

"Do we have to do this shit now? He's just a kid and we're all tired."

As Edward was flinging his arms around and yelling, Huey just stood there with his arms folded. He didn't have to pet this man's ego, he had a pest to get rid of and if he didn't things would be more out of control. And that would be all his fault.

Riley looked at them both for a second then groaned, "I need water. Why niggas got to trip now of all times?"

Ed started to hit his bullet vest that covered his white tee,

"You little bastard!" he growled, "You think you better than everyone because you know kung fu? Well I've been to war protectin yo freedom! So your little ass should show me some respect, little nigga!"

Huey stared at Ed for a minute and then asked,

"And how long you've been overseas fighting?"

"Aw shit."Riley chimed in

Ed twitched as his face turned as red as his hair,

"That shit ain't relevant!"

Huey rubbed the side of his afro and thought something was off. By standing here they would be the perfect targets. As he thought about it a little longer the feeling in the pit of his stomach was starting to grow.

'Do tha homey! Do tha Homey! Do tha...'

Huey turned towards Riley and snapped,

"Didn't I tell you to turn off all electric devices?"

Riley wrinkled his face as he dug into his pocket,

"Yeah, yeah nigga. You ain't the boss of me."

He pulled out his gray Iphone that Ed brought him a few weeks ago after Ed lost a game of Angry Birds on his phone and decides to run it over with his black SUV. He looked at the screen and said,

"It's Granddad."

"Answer it."

"Pfft." Riley replied as he pushed talk and placed it to his ear, "What Granddad? Huey's actin like a little bitch so I can't talk long."

"Pooh, I was hoping you would." Said a girl on the other line

Riley's eyes widen,

"OH SHIT!"

"What?" asked Rummy

"It's that bitch..."

Huey snatched the phone out of his hands and growled into the phone,

"Keep your hands off him."

"Aw! He's alright thought, just shaken up since I ambushed him in the bathroom." Amila gave a laugh, "I just wanted to change the setting a little."

Huey frowned. He was careless and he tripped up. No he got Granddad involved.

"Hey!" He heard Granddad yelling in the background, "Help me boys! I gotta take a shit!"

* * *

After flying down the street in the black SUV and being chased by the cop both Huey and Riley were tired of the run around. The moment the SUV pasted the house, going down the street from the house, Huey pushed the door open and ran towards the house. Pressing his body against it to keep from being seen from the windows. But sadly everyone else didn't follow suit.

Ed jumped out of the drive's seat and Rummy followed. When they arrived Huey watched them coming closer but then decided to go towards the back of the house because those two were stupid. Ed ran to the door, then jumped in the air and kicked the door in with both feet. The door fell to the wooded floor with a blam. As Riley was yelling behind them about what they did, they were looking around for any movement. The AK-47 were gripped tightly in there hands and they were ready to use them but all they saw were stairs, a potted plant, and entrances into some rooms.

"Ed, we should split up." Rummy whispered, "You take down stairs and I'll take up... "

Both men pointed their guns into the living rooms and sprayed it with bullets. Ed screamed while watched feathers, glass, woods, and etc flying into the air, only to be turned into dust. After the first clip was gone they both grabbed another clip, that was hidden under their shirts and continued to shoot.

Riley stood behind them in horror as they were tearing up his house.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Once the second clip was empty they brought their guns to their side and smirked. Ed looked at Rummy with a smile and said,

"That bitch ain't coming alive from this one."

Riley grinned his teeth and felt his eyes watering up from anger,

"Doesn't mean... you have to fuck up my house!"

Ed looked around at the damage and smiled at Riley,

"I'll pay you back little nigga."

* * *

Huey was sitting behind the couch in the living room. After dodging a shit full of bullets he didn't know if he wanted to scream or bashed his head on the remains of the couch. How the hell did he think that those two would help him again...decoys? Their too much trouble to be bait. He closed his eyes and sucked in some air to calm his nerves.

"Time to go. She already knows I'm here."

He crouched down and headed towards the kitchen.

"HUEY, WELCOME HOME!" he heard Amila shout from upstairs, "YOU READY TO PLAY?"

"I thought we killed that bitch." Ed said from the next room

"No." Riley cried, "No you didn't!"

They all heard footsteps down the hallway from upstairs and a dragging noise. Huey hurried to the room that was connected to the front door. Ed looked over at him and asked,

"Where you get those marks from?"

Not realizing it, Huey had a flesh wounds from the gun shots, that were beginning to sting now. He glared at Ed and Rummy and said,

"I fell."

* * *

I'm back. I'm back. This time for sure...well at least on this story. I want to thank KODFreak, MuffinMan9223, and sister sister for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate. See ya'll later! I got lazy again. *Drools on desk*


	7. Chapter 7

A True Fighter

"Bitch don fucked up." Riley said under his breath, reaching for his bb gun from under his white tee

He looked at the top of the stairs to see a girl about Huey's age staring back down at them as if they were nothing but pieces of dog shit. And that really pissed him off.

Amila smirked at the group and gripping a hand full of Granddad's gray hair.

"BOY'S I'M ABOUT TO SHIT ON MY FLOOR!" Granddad shouted, struggling against the yellow ropes that binded him, "KILL THIS BITCH AND SAVE ME!"

Huey got into a fighting stance but made a face. The sight of Granddad tied up and wearing nothing but a cheetah print thong...it was kinda too much to take.

"Ew." Riley whispered to himself, he could have swore that he could see one of Granddad's balls starting to peak out.

"So you ready to play boys?" Amila smiled

Ed pulled out a hand gun from behind him and aimed it at her head,

"You ready to die bitch?"

Huey quickly stood in front of Ed, facing him while he held his arms out,

"No guns!"

"YEAH! NO GUNS!" Granddad shouted from up the stairs, "I BET YA'LL LITTLE HOODLUMS MESSED UP MY HOUSE! GOOD GOD WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LORD TO HAVE THIS SHIT DONE TO ME!"

"Shit!" Ed growled as he lowered his gun slightly

Amila looked down at grumpy, elderly hostage, then the boys before smirking,

"Here we go!"

She pushed the old man then kicked him down the stairs. Huey quickly turned around and ran up the stairs, jumping over the screaming old man before throwing a punch at Amila, who caught it with one hand. She pushed him back almost making him fall off the top step but he caught himself. He ran towards her and tackled her, forcing her to the ground but she caught him off guard when she hit him in the chin with her open palm. He fell hard on to the floor and coughed up some blood.

Amila got off the floor laughing, "You..you are so pathetic!"

'This girl...'

He really couldn't think as he jumped up and slugged her in the cheek. She barely moved from her spot, Huey noticed as he moved back. Maybe he knocked her out...but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

Once Granddad stopped rolling down the stairs, he landed on Riley who pushed him off of him instantly.

"Ew! Granddad, I don't want your semi naked ass on me!"

"Boy! Just untie me!" Granddad shouted back

Rummy dug into his pocket and threw army knife at Riley. Riley caught it, opened it and smirked,

"Badass!"

"RILEY!

"Okay, Granddad." He said as he cut the ropes, "Being a hater like usually.

Edward gripped his gun, annoyed that this bitch was ignoring him. Like he wasn't even hear. He wanted some of the action and he hated the act that once again Huey was acting like the hero.

"HEY, YO BITCH COME DOWN HERE!"

"Na nh." Granddad said as he shook his head while rubbing his rope burned arms,"Don't call that crazy bitch down here. You wanna get your ass beat then take yo crazy ass up stairs!"

But Ed didn't listen as he tried to provoke the girl with cuss words and your momma jokes but it all failed as all of her attention was on afroed boy and it pissed him off even more

* * *

Huey throw a few punches and she dodged them but she didn't throw any punches herself. Now all she did was dodge or block. Was it because he punched her in the face? Maybe. He tighten his fist and aimed it at her face to test his theory. Maybe that was her weakness, girls are crazy about their faces or so he thought.

Amila blocked his attack again. Then again, then again, it was as if...oh no. Once Huey tried to catch himself, Amila caught his arm, bent down and turned on her heels, then threw him over her shoulder causing him to knock the wind out of him when he landed on his back. She let go of his arm then kicked him towards the wooden railing. Huey felt himself flying but he grabbed a hold of something but it took him a few seconds to realize that he holding on to the banister. Dangling over the small hallway.

"HUEY!" He heard everyone below yell

He looked up to met a pair of golden brown eyes that were full of malice and rage,

"This boy. This boy who defeated my father, the reason he's dead! Well then I hope you met him and repent for what you did in hell Huey Freeman!"

Amila raised her hands and balled them into a fist before she could slam them onto Huey's hand, who was desperately holding on, she felt something wrap around her wrist and being pulled back. She looked up to see a brown belt wrap around her wrist and looked behind her to see Granddad holding hold. She smiled as she seen him staring at her with angry eyes.

'How the hell did he get up here so fast?'

"Whoa! You're so amazing! Mr. Freeman!"

"Why don't you take your amazed ass out of my house?" He replied back, gripping tighter on the belt

Amila looked over at Huey, who was trying to pull himself up but didn't seem to have the energy to do it, and Granddad, who had a look that could kill.

" Oh well."

She pulled on the belt cause Granddad to fall forward and lose his grip and let it go. She gave Granddad a swift kick in the chest then ran towards the nearest window down the hall. When Granddad hit the ground it was the cue for Rummy and Ed to start shooting.

"Ah man! Look at what ya'll doing now!" Cried Riley as he plugged his ears to keep out the sounds of gun fire, "Y'all niggas is foul!"

* * *

While this was happening Huey tried to keep a firm grip but it was getting looser, and looser until he fell on the hard floor with a thud. Riley looked over and gritted his teeth before running over to his brother behind those psychopaths. When was he going to learn that anything that dealt with Ed and Rummy was bad news? To tell the truth he really didn't care until they blew holes into his house. Wait till Granddad seen this, he will kill them all!

"HUEY!" He shouted as he kneel beside the unconscious boy and tried to shake him awake, "Damn it Huey it ain't time to be playing Sleeping Beauty here."

He placed his head against Huey's chest and sighed with relief when he heard his heart beating but ducked when he felt a bullet whiz by his head.

"HEY!"

"SORRY RILEY!" Shouted Edward as he threw his empty gun to the side and pulled out two pistols from behind him and ran upstairs

Rummy followed suit and followed him to check all the rooms to see if she was still there. Riley sat down and sighed,

"Granddad was going to kill us!"

* * *

"LORD WHY ME! MY HOUSE! MY BELOVED BABY!" Screamed Granddad as stood outside of his house

The police came and was ready to jump into action but saw Edward walked outside with his 'don't give a fuck' attitude and didn't want to deal with him because they knew the drill already.

Granddad was going to kill Ed and Rummy, cut them up and throw them to the sharks and if he wasn't Wuncler's grandson he would had done it already!

The house was riddled with bullet holes and stab marks, because Ed wanted to make "extra sure". His priceless art was destroyed and the only place that had no damage was downstairs but nearly blow a gasket when they wanted to search basement.

"WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted at Ed and Rummy while pointing at his once big screen TV that somehow found it's way outside, "WHO!"

Ed smiled and said,

"I mean it was a job well down and the little bitch ran scared so I think you should pay us for this little thing."

Granddad's jaw ticked, "What did you say boy?"

"I said that we should get paid for this little rescue mission, we saved you and..." Granddad took his belt off and started beating Ed with it

Ed tried to ran but Granddad just chased his and beat him even harder then the last.

"I saved your life!" Edward cried as he tried to run faster

"Save...my...life...my ass! Come back here boy! I'm going to beat your ass like your daddy should had did!"

When Huey woke up he heard all the commotion outside. He pushed himself up and winced when he felt pain from everywhere. From his head to his toes. Well he should be happy that he was alive, but he lost to her...again! He looked over and saw Riley sitting next to him with his back against the wall.

"You okay?"

Huey opened his mouth but couldn't produce any sound, so he just nodded before laying back on the cool wooden floor again. And it looked like a nice day outside too.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would like to thank BananaMilkshake97, Princess of Infinity, .xox, and PSYCH0xSEXY for the reviews! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
